The New Kid
by StitchedRevolution
Summary: Hidan moved from his house in Suna, to a house in Konoha. He meets some new friends... that are more then what the seem. HidanXAkatsuki!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Story: The New Kid

Rating: M

Summary: Hidan moved from his house in Suna, to a house in Konoha. He meets some new friends... that are more then what the seem. HidanXAkatsuki!

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The new place**

Hidan. He was a boy, at the age of 16, and was moving. Yes. The thing that almost everyone hates. The only reason why he had to move was because at his last school, he had set the building on fire, and was not aloud to go anywhere. At all.

So he moved.

He curently sat on the passerger side seat beside is father. Well, addoptive father. Hidan had never actually known who his real father was. Hidan stared out the window at the greenery passing his by very fast. Well, they were actually passing it by, but Hidan didn't really care all that much.

He turned his head to the side and looked at Brian. "How long 'till we get there?" Hidan asked, getting annoyed. They had been driving for twelve hours already, and Hidan was a getting really annoyed at this. He hadn't even gotten out of the car once. Well, that was because their car had good milage, but Hidan still didn't care. He closed his eyes and gave a sigh. He slipped off his shoes and put his feet up on the dash board. He blew some of his white hair out of his perfect lavender eyes. "I'm bored." Hidan stated.

Brian rolled his light borwn eyes and smiled. "I know, I know. We still have like, a hour left. We're actually not that far, hidan." Brian said. Hidan rolled his eyes and slipped down in his seat. "A hour!? Ugh! I hate this! Why is it so far!?" Hidan asked. Brian let out a sigh. "Well, for one thing, we're not in Suna anymore." Brian stated. Hidan sat up straight and moved his head towards his father. His eyes were wide and his hair was standing on end.

"Why didn't you tell me that we weren't going to be in Suna anymore!" Hidan yelled.

Brian flinched.

"I didn't want to make you sad Hidan-kun." Brian said. "But, Suna doesn't seem to be a good place for you. So, We're moving to Konoha." Brian said.

Hidan stared at the older male for a moment, then turned his head towards the window and stared out again. He said nothing. He didn't want to. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He always was never told anything. Brian bit his lower lip and looked at Hidan for a moment. His eyes softened.

"I just want the best for you Hidan, believe me." Brian said.

Hidan took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He turned forward. " 'kay...." Hidan mumbled. His closed his eyes and stayed there for a moment. Brian stared at him for a moment and smiled. He turned his head forward and continued to consentrait on the road.

Hidan opened his eyes a couple of minutes later. They just passed by a sign. Brian smiled. "Well, i guess i was wrong about the hour thing." Brian said. Hidan turned to him and stared. "What do you mean?" He asked. Brian smiled and ponited forward.

Hidan turned his head and his eyes widened. The city was huge! Cars, Vans, Trucks, Buses, and a hole lot of other stuff too!

Hidan turned to Brian. "Here? Are you kidding me? Look at all the stuff i could get into!" Hidan yelled at him. Brian stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "Yes. But, if you do get into trouble, i won't let you pray for two months." Brian said. Hidan stared at him for a moment. He closed his eyes and sighed. "You're so mean to me!" He yelled.

Brian laughed.

"Yes, i guess i am." Brian said.

Hidan rolled his eyes. Brian laughed again. The van they were in hit a small bump and Hidan heard the stuff behind him fall down. Some of it hit his head. "Ow!" He yelled. He rubbed his head and grabbed the stuff off the floor of the van. Brian stopped driving and pressed on the gas petal.

Hidan looked up and around.

They were here.

The house was rather large for just two people. It was a two story house, but still, it was huge compared to the last house they had lived in. Brian opened the door and got out. He stretched and turned to Hidan. Hidan stared up at him for a moment, and then he looked at the house.

"This is our house?" Hidan asked.

Brian nodded. "Yeah. Wanna check it out sport?" Brian said. Brian walked over to the van and opened the side door and started to take stuff out. Hidan stared at the house for a moment, then smiled. He walked over to the door and opened it. He left it open, just in case Brian needed it to be open. He walked inside further, then took off his shoes. He looked around and sighed.

This place didn't feel like home yet.

Hidan let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He walked into the living room and looked around. There was a large window to the side of him. He could see almost all of konoha. Hidan liked the veiw.

He ran around the house for a couple of minutes, then went and checked on Brian. Brian was taking out the last box out of the van. He looked up and smiled at Hidan. "So, what do you think?" Brian asked. Hidan thought about it for a moment. "It's okay i guess." Hidan said. Brian rolled his eyes and smiled.

Brian smiled. "Good. And by the way, you start school tomorrow." Brian said.

Hidan rolled his eyes. He knew that tomorrow was going to be hell of a day.

* * *

StitchedRevolution: Okay people!! This is my new story! I hope you like it!! The next chapter should be longer!! :D


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Story: The New Kid

Rating: M

Summary: Hidan moved from his house in Suna, to a house in Konoha. He meets some new friends... that are more then what the seem. HidanXAkatsuki!

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**First day of school**

Hidan walked into the house with Brian right behind him. Brian had just finished moving all the boxes into the house. They didn't really own much at the moment, mostly because when they moved they didn't have enough room for the big furniture, So they sold it to the people in their old town.

Hidan looked around the room. It was blank. The only things in the house at the moment was a old fridge, and a couple boxes. Brian smiled and walked over to the box then looked at the label. "Good this we labeled these. Other wise It'd take a hell of a long time to get everything to where it supposed to be." Brian said. He gave a small sigh and stood up straight then stretched. He turned to Hidan.

"Grab your boxes and put them in your new room." Brian said.

Hidan stared at him for a moment. "And.... that would be where?:

Brian let out a little laugh. "Grab one of your boxes and I'll show you." Brian said. Hidan leaned down and grabbed one of his boxes. He followed right behind Brian as they walked into the kitchen. Brian walked over to a door and opened it up. Hidan walked towards it and looked down. It had a long stair case going down.

Hidan turned to Brian.

"The basemeant?" Hidan asked. Brian nodded. "It doesn't have carpet so it's the best place for you. After all... you rituals do get messy a lot." Brian said. Hidan smiled and nodded. That's what Hidan liked about Brian. He didn't really care about his rituals. Every other parent Hidan had been with got rid of him as soon as they saw his ritual.

Hidan closed his eyes and let out a breath. Brian turned to him, worry was written all over his face. "Hidan are you okay?" Brian asked. Hidan looked at him for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah. Just a little bit fucked up in the head you y'know?" Hidan said. Brian smiled back and nodded. "Well, get the rest of the boxes when you're done checking out your new room." Brian said, he turned around and walked into the living room, where all the boxes where.

Hidan stared at the door for a moment, then started to walk down the stairs.

This house must have been new or something since the stairs didn't creak or anything. Hidan continued on his way down the stairs. He finally got to the floor. He looked around. It was dark down here. There seemed to be a window, but there were blinds in front of it, letting hardly any light in.

Hidan made his way over to the window. He grabbed the blinds and pulled them down, completely breaking them. He hated blinds. It reminded him of school, and that was the last thing he wanted to think about when he was in his room. The light spread all around his room. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath of air.

He turned and looked at his room. The floor was tiled with some sort of dark brown color. It didn't really matter though, brown was close enough to the color of blood. The walls were painted a grey color. That would have to change. Hidan would have to paint it or some shit, because he sure as hell wasn't going to have a grey room. The window was placed way high up, it was on ground level though. Hidan stood on his tip toes and looked out. He could see out onto the street and that was all.

He leaned down and closed his eyes. He put the box down on the ground and walked out of his room. He made his way up the stairs and into the living room. Brian was taking out another box. Hidan quikcly noticed that there were only a couple boxes left, most of which were his.

Brian stopped and turned around. He smiled at him. "So, do you like your room?" Brian asked. Hidan nodded. "I'll need to paint it though..." Hidan stated. Brian nodded and laughed. "That's what i thought when i first saw it." Brian said. "We can go tomorrow, right after i get home from work. Which should be about two hours after you get home from school." Brian said. Hidan nodded and grabbed a box of his, then walked into the kitchen.

He made his way down the stairs and into his room. He put the box down on the ground next to the other one, then made his way up to get the next box. This continued until he had gotten all of his shit down into his room.

He sighed and looked at his stuff. He turned and walked up the stairs. He went into the living room. Brian was there. No more boxes. Brian let out a sigh and stretched. He turned to hidan. Then he looked outside. He hadn't noticed how long it had taken them to do this. The sun was starting to go down. He turned to Hidan. "Bet you're hungry." Brian said.

Hidan glared at him. "Of course i am!" Hidan stated. Brian smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well. The neighbors invited us to go eat over at their house." Brian said. Hidan nodded. Brian stared at him for a moment. "You might want to take a shower first though." Brian said. Hidan glared at him. "Thanks." Hidan stated. Hidan made his way to his room and looked through his boxes until he found the box that had his clothes in it.

He grabbed a pair of pants, a shirt, socks, and boxers. He stood up and looked around his room. It seemed werid in here at the moment. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He walked up the stairs and made his way to the shower. There was a shower on the first floor, and one on the second floor. Hidan went for the first floor one.

He walked over to the shower and dumped his stuff on the ground. He closed the door and started to take off his clothes. After he had taken off his pants he turned and looked in the mirror. His rosary sparkled in the light. Hidan's lips curled into a smile. He took off his boxes then slowly moved his hands over to his rosary. He slowly grabbed the chain and pulled it over his head. Then he gently placed the rosary on the counter near the sink.

He went over to the shower and leaned over. He turned on the water. He pulled the curtain over to that he didn't get anything on the floor. The door opened and Brian walked in. Hidan didn't care. He didn't even turn around. Brian leaned down and put a towel on the counter on the other side of the sink. He turned around and walked out, closing the door behind himself. Hidan got into the shower and stood there for a moment.

He heard the door open and he held out his hand. Brian opened the curtain a little bit and handed him his special shampoo. Brian made the shampoo himself. It had the scent of lavender. Hidan smiled at Brian and Brian smiled back, then the older man walked out of the room again. Hidan rolled his eyes and started to wash his hair.

- - - - - - - -

Hidan walked out of the shower and grabbed the towel. He dryed himself off and grabbed his rosary. He put it on and then bent down and put on his clothes. He turned and looked in the mirror. The only thing with color was his eyes. His shirt was black with a large white skull on it. His pants were baggy and black. His socks were black as well, even his underwear was black!

Hidan smiled and walked out of the bathroom leaving his stuff on the floor. When he walked out of the bathroom he saw Brian in the hall. He was leaned up against the wall. "Forgetting something princess?" Brian asked. Hidan started at him for a second then rolled his eyes. He walked back into the bathroom and picked up his clothes. He put them in the basket that Brian had put in the bathroom. Brian smiled and nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Brian said. Hidan started to walk. Then stopped. He turned and ran back into the bathroom. He looked around for a moment, then ran out and ran into his room. He went through he boxes until he found what he was looking for, then he ran back into the bathroom. He grabbed the bottle and squeezed it then he slicked back his hair. He made sure that the gel wasn't visible. The good thing about his gel was that it didn't make his hair feel werid, it kept it like normal.

Hidan ran out of the bathroom and went over to the door. He slipped on his shoes and walked out. Brian was leaned up against the house. His eyes were closed. Hidan walked over to him. Brian opened his eyes and smiled. "Well well. Finally ready?" Brian asked. He yawned and made his way across the street. Hidan followed him. The house right in front of them was large. It was bigger then Hidan's for sure.

Brian got to the door and knocked. Hidan got to the door and waited. The stood there for a moment, then the door opened. A woman was long blond hair smiled at them. "Hello, welcome! Glad you could come." The woman said. Hidan nodded to her and Brian smiled. The woman turned to Hidan. "Hello there, you must be Hidan. Brian told me about you. I have a son about your age." The woman said. Brian rolled his eyes. "Oh! By the way! My name is Carol! My boyfriend's name is Jack. You'll meet him soon!" Carol said really fast. Hidan nodded. She moved over and let the two men in then walked in and closed the door behind herself.

Hidan made his way in a took off his shoes. Brian took off his shoes as well. Brain made his way to the living room, where a man with short blond hair was sitting. Carol walked over to the man and kissed him on the lips. _'that must be jack...'_

Hidan stared at them for a moment. Carol turned to him. "My son's downstairs. Food will be ready in a while." Carol said. Hidan nodded and made his way downstairs. It was quiet here. Hidan stared as he made his way downstairs. The T.V. was on. A blond sat on the couch watching it. Hidan turned his head to the side a little. This blond looked like a girl, but he was pretty sure taht Carol had said that She had a son, not a daughter. Hidan sighed and walked over to the couch he sat down.

The blond turned it's head. A smile curled on the blond's lips. "So you're the new neighbor, un?" The blond asked. By the sound of the blond's voice Hidan could telll that it was a guy. Hidan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, no shit." Hidan stated. The blond nodded. "My name's Deidara, un." Deidara said. "Hidan" Hidan said. He put out his hand. The blond stared at it for a second then reached out and shook his hand. HIdan jumped as he felt something wet go on his palm. He moved his hand a little bit and looked.

Deidara had a mouth coming out of his hand!

Hidan stared at it for a moment, then looked up at Deidara. Deidara smiled. "I know, i know. It's odd, un." Deidara said. He moved his hand away. Hidan moved his hand back and stared at his palm for a moment, then turned to Deidara. The blond stared at him for a moment. "You know that house is haunted right, un?" Deidara asked. Hidan stared at him for a moment, then shook his head. "What's the story?" Hidan asked.

Deidara leaned forward. "A couple of years ago, before i was born a family lived there. They loved plants, but mostly the venus flytrap. They loved it so much that they raised one as their kid. But, when it grew up it turned out to be a half-human half-Venus flytrap monster! It ate both the parents. And they saw that every couple of days it'll come out and eat a person! Leaving only the bones behind and a trail of blood! They also say that it stays in the basement, under the stairs, un!" Deidara told him.

Hidan stared at him for a moment. "You are seriously fucked up in the head. Do you know that?" Hidan asked.

Deidara stared at him. "I'm Serious, un!" Deidara yelled. Hidan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Sure you are. A bunch of fucking bull shit that was if you ask me." Hidan stated. Deidara rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something. "TIME FOR SUPPER!!!!!!!" Carol yelled. Hidan jumped off the couch and made his way to the kitchen as fast as he could, with Deidara right behind him.

Hidan grabbed a chair and jumped in it. Deidara did the same. Everyone stared at them, then they all started to laugh. Hidan and Deidara looked at them for a moment, then looked at each other. They rolled their eyes then started to eat.

- - - - - - - -

After supper, Brian and Hidan made their way home. Hidan walked into the living room, with Brian right behind him. Brian walked up the stairs then threw hidan down a big blanket and a large pillow. "We don't have any beds, sorry Hidan." Brian called from his room.

Hidan rolled his eyes and made his way down stairs. Suddenly, Deidara's story went through Hidan's head. Hidan shook his head. He continued on his way down stairs. He got to the floor and walked over to one of the corners, as far as he could get from the stairs. He put his pillow and blanket down on the ground. He sat down and stared at the roof. There was no light, so it was pretty dark at the moment.

Hidan let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. He opened them. He turned his head quickly to the stairs. He could see a pair of glowing gold eyes from under them. Hidan's eyes narrowed. "Come out." Hidan ordered. The eyes didn't move. Hidan stared at it for a moment. Hidan's eyes widened. He seriously was worried. What if this thing tried to eat him?

Hidan gulped and stood up, he slowly made his way over to the stair case. The eyes seemed to follow him where ever he went. Hidan gulped again and went even closer to the monster. It didn't move. Hidan closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened his eyes. The monster was gone, probably just a part of his imagination. He let out a sigh and turned around. He stopped. He had bumped into something, but there wasn't anything there before...

Hidan looked up. The gold eyes stared at down at him. Hidan gulped. The monster stared down at him for a moment. "Hi." It said. Hidan stared up at it for a moment, then he fainted. He fell towards the monster. The monster held out it's hands, managing to catch the albino boy in his arms. The monster rolled it's gold eyes. It walked over to Hidan's bed and slipped the albino boy in it.

The monster turned and walked towards the stair case. He crawled under it and closed his eyes. It was late, and he wanted to get some sleep.

- - - - - - - -

Hidan opened his eyes. He was still tired and his head hurt a lot. He looked around his room. No sign of the monster. He let out a sigh. He looked up at his window. It must have been at least seven o'clock. His school started at Nine. Unlike most of the other schools that he had gone to.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He opened his eyes and stood up. He turned to the stairs. He didn't see any eyes from under there. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again and walked over to the stair case. He looked under it for a moment, not seeing anything, then he looked again. Something moved. Gold eyes opened. Hidan stared at it for a moment. Hidan took a couple steps backwards. The gold eyes closed, then opened again.

The monster crawled out from under the stairs. Hidan could see it now.

It was just as Deidara said. Half-human, Half-Venus flytrap. The monster's gold eyes seemed to go right through Hidan's soul. It's hair was green, like grass, and it had a rather large venus flytrap coming out of it's neck. It was half black and half white. And not in the racist way, seriously, half of him was pitch black, and the other half was as white as paper.

It stared at him for a moment. "So you're awake." It murmured. **"You worried us you know..." **It murmured very darkly. Hidan's eyes widened. He curled into a ball. "D-don't eat me...." Hidan said. The monster rolled it's eyes. "I'm not gonna eat you. Well, not now. **It really all depends if you're nice or not."**It said. Hidan took in a deep breath and stood up. "Okay then. I have to get ready for school... so um... what are you going to do?" Hidan asked. The monster shrugged. "I don't know. Oh, by the way, my name's Zetsu." Zetsu said.

Hidan nodded. "So, uh... how old are you?" Hidan asked. Zetsu looked at him for a moment. "Seventeen." Zetsu said. Hidan rolled his eyes. "Well. You can't stay under the stairs." Hidan said.

"Yeah. We'll have to find a place to keep him." A voice called from the corner. Zetsu and Hidan turned and stared. Brian stood in the corner, leaned up against the wall. Zetsu's eyes widened. He turned and tried to dive to the stairs. Brian ran over to the side and grabbed his arm. Zetsu turned and stared at him. "It's okay. I don't care. You can stay here if you want." Brian said.

Zetsu stared at him for a moment. "Are you sure?" Zetsu asked. Brian nodded. Zetsu stared up at him for a moment. Brian smiled. "Stay here for now kay? You can come with us later... You'll share a room with Hidan." Brian said. Hidan stared at him for a moment. "That's not fair!" Hidan yelled. Zetsu smiled. Brian laughed. He turned and looked at the clock. "Better hurry Hidan. You'll be late for school. You have ten minutes!" Brian said.

Hidan's eyes widened. He ran over to his boxes and grabbed his clothes. Brian walked upstairs and Zetsu went under the stairs and grabbed his stuff. When Zetsu go out from under the stairs he was surprised to find that Hdian was completely naked. Zetsu's mouth opened. He had never seen anyone naked other then himself. Hidan turned and looked at him for a moment. "What are you staring at?" Hidan asked. Zetsu shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing." Zetsu said. He stared at him for a moment, then dragged his stuff to the corner.

Hidan rolled his eyes and put on his boxers. He was very aware that Zetsu was staring at him for some reason. Hidan rolled his eyes and put on the rest of his clothes. He turned and looked at Zetsu. "Is my hair still slicked back?" The albino asked. Zetsu nodded. Zetsu got up and walked over to him. Hidan stared at him. Zetsu leaned forward and grabbed his rosary. He brought it up and looked at it for a moment. "This is... weird." Zetsu said. Hidan stared at him for a moment. "It's my rosary." HIdan said. Zetsu looked at him, then nodded.

**"Okay."**Zetsu said. Hidan nodded. "Um, i have to go." Hidan said. Zetsu smiled and nodded. "Okay." Hidan said, he turned and ran up the stairs. He made his way over to the door. He slipped on his shoes. Brian was at the door. "You're bus is at the end of the street you can't miss it. Deidara should be there, and um... go to the office as soon as you get there. They'll give you your schedule." Brian said. Hidan nodded. He slipped on his shoes and ran out of the door. He looked around for a moment, then noticed Deidara in line with a bunch of other people.

He ran over to them. He then noticed that he didn't have his backpack. The ground opened up a little and his backpack came out of the ground. Hidan then thought of Zetsu. He smiled and grabbed his backpack. Deidara turned and looked at him. He smiled. "Hey, un. Nice to see you. Glad to see you haven't meet the monster yet, un." Deidara said. Hidan smiled. "I have. I'll show you him after school 'kay?" HIdan said. Deidara stared at him for a moment.

The bus pulled up. All the kids got on. Hidan sat beside Deidara. Deidara watched a black haired boy got on the bus. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail right behind his neck. He eyes were black, but had a bit of red in them. He seemed really tired at the moment. He sat in the seat across of Deidara and Hidan.

Deidara's eyes narrowed.

The black haired man turned and looked at Deidara, then to Hidan. His face didn't seem to hold any emotion. "Hello Deidara." The black haired boy said. "Hi Itachi, un." Deidara said. Itachi closed his eyes and let out a sigh. The bus stopped and Itachi got up. Deidara got up. Hidan looked around for a moment, then stood up. He followed the other people off the bus. He followed Deidara for a moment, then looked up at the school. His eyes widened.

This school was huge!!!!!!!

Hidan shook his head. He looked around. He couldn't see Deidara anymore. He closed his eyes and sighed. He walked over to the building and stared at it. The bell rang and the kids started to go inside. Hidan got pushed, he fell backwards, taking someone down with him.

"Ow." Hidan groaned. He opened his eyes. Bright green eyes stared into his. The whites in this boys eyes were black. Hidan blinked. They stared at each other for a moment. The green eyes boy rolled his eyes and pushed Hidan off him. "Watch what you're doing punk!" The boy yelled. He got up and ran inside. Hidan sat on the ground for a moment. He sighed and got up. He wiped the dirt off himself. He made his way inside. He looked around. It was weird in here.

He looked around again, until he saw the sign that said 'office'. He walked over to it and walked in. The lady at the desk looked up at him for a moment. "Hello, who are you?" The woman asked. Hidan looked around. "I'm Hidan. I'm new here. My dad said i should come here to get my schedule." Hidan said. The woman nodded and looked through some stuff. She pulled out a schedule. "Here you go" She said.

Hidan nodded. "Thanks." Hidan said. He nodded. He walked over to the door and walked into the hallway. He stared down at his schedule. This school had only Three periods. Weird.

9:00 - 11:00 Math Room: 115

11:00 - 11:20 Break

11:20 - 1:20 P.E. Room: 527

1:20 - 2:30 Lunch

2:30 - 4:30 Science Room: 476

Hidan rolled his eyes. Look like he was going to Math. He walked down the hall until he found room 115. He walked in. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. Hidan gulped. He felt werid. The teacher looked up. "Oh there you are!" The teacher said. Hidan walked over to him. The teacher got up. "I'm Mr. Umino. Welcome to Math class Hidan-san!" said. Hidan nodded. He looked around the room to see anyone he knew.

Itachi was in this class, but Hidan didn't like him that much. There were a couple kids in the back that caught his eye. A blue haired, blue skinned boy, A blue haired girl, a spiky orange haired boy, and that green eyes boy he had fallen on before. Mr. Umino smiled at him. "You sit beside Kakuzu. Kakuzu, please raise your hand." Mr. Umino said.

The green eyed boy rolled his eyes and raised his hand. Hidan walked over and sat beside him. Kakuzu stared at him for a moment, then turned his eyes to the teacher. The period went by fast. Hidan wasn't really listening to the teacher. He already knew all of this stuff anyways. He couldn't help but stare at Kakuzu.

Kakuzu's were pretty, but that wasn't all the reason why Hidan coudn't help staring. Kakuzu's skin was tanned, his hair was black. He wore a bandanna around his mouth a nose, he was hiding something, Hidan knew it. Kakuzu wore grey baggy jeans and a black hoodie.

The bell rang. Hidan was still staring at Kakuzu when it did. Kakuzu sat there while everyone left. Hidan sat beside him, still not noticing that everyone else had left. Kakuzu let out a sigh and turned to him. Hidan stared at him again. "Stop it. Freak. Your fucking annoying. Piss off." Kakuzu said. Hidan turned his head a bit. "What?" He asked. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. "STOP STARING AT ME YOU FUCKING FREAK!" Kakuzu yelled. He punched Hidan in the face and ran out of the room. Hidan hit the floor and stayed like that for a moment. His eyes widened. Then tears started to fall down.

Hidan got up and grabbed his bag. He wiped away the tears, then ran out of the room with his head down. He ran straight into someone. Hidan didn't look up. He was to afraid that it was Kakuzu. "Hey! Aren't you going to say sorry?" The person asked. Hidan noticed that it wasn't Kakuzu. He looked up at him. It was Itachi.

Itachi's eyes widened. "Are you crying?" Itachi asked. Hidan shook his head and pushed his way past Itachi. Hidan wanted to go home. Hidan ran out of the school at full speed and made his way down one of the streets. He had no idea where he was going. He slowed down as he passed a park. He sat down on the edge of the street and closed his eyes.

"Hidan-san...." Someone said. Hidan looked up. He couldn't see anyone. He looked around. Zetsu was half in the ground. Hidan's mouth opened. Zetsu's eyes were clouded with worry. "I saw it. Don't worry. I'll get you home, come over here." Zetsu said. Hidan nodded and made his way over to him. Zetsu reached up and wrapped his arms around the younger man. He pulled him under the ground and soon they were moving. Hidan couldn't see anything, but he knew that Zetsu was taking him home.

When Hidan could see again, he was in his room. He was tightly pulled against Zetsu's chest. Hidan looked up at him. Zetsu looked down. Zetsu ran his hand through the younger man's hair. He smiled down at him. "You're okay now." Zetsu murmered. Hidan closed his eyes and leaned against Zetsu.

Zetsu picked him up and made his way up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and put Hidan down on the ground. He took off Hidan's backpack and sunk into the ground, then came up again. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. There was some food in there. Zetsu took out a couple things. Then made his way over to the stove. He started to cook.

Hidan wasn't really paying attention as to what Zetsu was making, he only cared about thinking over what had happened not to long ago. He let out a sigh. He looked up and Zetsu was there. A plate of food was in his hand. He handed it to Hidan. Hidan started to eat.

- - - - - - - -

Someone knocked on the door. Hidan opened his eyes and got up. He must have fallen asleep without knowing it. He stretched and yawned, then made his way to the door. He opened it. Deidara was there, he looked worried. "Dude, where were you, un!?" He asked. He closed his eye and sighed. He pushed past Hidan and walked in.

"You told me you'd show me the monster, un." Deidara said.

Hidan rolled his eyes.

"He's not a monster, Deidara. He's my friend!" Hidan said. Deidara rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Deidara didn't believe him. Zetsu slowly rose from the ground right behind Deidara. A smile was on his face. Of course he had heard everything. Deidara stared at him. "Well?" He asked.

"Turn around." Hidan stated. Deidara rolled his eyes and turned around. His eyes widened and he screamed. He ran for the door, but Hidan was leaning up against it. "It's okay. He won't eat you." Hidan said. Deidara stared at him for a moment. Then he turned around. Zetsu smiled down at him. "Hey." Zetsu said.

Deidara stared at him again. Hidan laughed. "He's afraid of you Zetsu." Hidan said. Zetsu nodded. Deidara turned and pushed Hidan out of the way and ran out of the house. Hidan pulled himself off the ground. "Ow!" Hidan said. He got up and walked over to Zetsu.

Zetsu stared down at him for a moment. He smiled. "I'm not surprised that he was afriad of me." Zetsu said. Hidan tilted his head to the side. "Really?" He asked. Zetsu nodded.

The door burst open and Brian stood there. He was really angry looking. Zetsu jumped and went under ground. Hidan stared at him for a moment. "YOU SKIPPED!!! ON THE FIRST DAY!!! COME ON!!!" Brian yelled. Hidan jumped backwards. "I got beat up!" Hidan yelled back. Brian stopped and stared at him for a moment. Hidan had a black eye. Brian let out a sigh. "You're lucky!" Brian said. He walked over to Hidan.

"I can't let Zetsu out of the house, so i had to go shopping by myself. You're beds are in the trunk. Go get them." Brian said. Hidan nodded. "Yes dad." Hidan said. He walked out of the house and grabbed the big bags with the bed parts in them. He carried them down to his and Zetsu's room. Zetsu walked over to him and grabbed the bags really fast. He started to set up the beds. Brian brought down two matterses.

Zetsu made the beds and walked over to Hidan. Hidan had been in the corner not talking. Zetsu leaned down and looked at him He wrapped his arms around Hidan and picked him up. He put him down on Hidan's bed. He tucked him in. "It's night time. Brian said we don't have enough food for supper tonight, but we'll have a big breakfast tomorrow, so don't worry!" Zetsu said.

Hidan stared up at him and nodded. "Okay..." Hidan said. He moved his head to the side and a couple tears slid down his face. Zetsu's eyes widened. He leaned down and kissed Hidan's forhead. Try to get some sleep." Zetsu said. Hidan nodded and closed his eyes.

Soon, he was asleep.

Zetsu walked to his bed. "I'll kill that Kakuzu...." Zetsu said angrily. **"We'll make him pay for what he did to _our _Hidan!"**Zetsu growled.

* * *

StitchedRevolution: Well, this was a long chapter. Hope you liked it! I know Hidan has only met a couple of the akatsuki (and has seen some of the others), He'll meet more later on! I promise you that. Zetsu's very protective isn't he? Yes, i know there are some spelling errors.

Also, in my stories, Zetsu has arms. I'm not sure weither he does in the anime or not. I don't really care really.

Please Review! It makes me happy! :D


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Story: The New Kid

Rating: M

Summary: Hidan moved from his house in Suna, to a house in Konoha. He meets some new friends... that are more then what the seem. HidanXAkatsuki!

Warning: This story is Yaoi, if you don't like yaoi please read another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the story line, i own nothing else!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Back at school**

Brian opened the door and walked in. He had been gone all night, because he had been shopping for food. In the car were groceries. Brian knew that there was hardly anything in the fridge for the boys to eat, and he hoped that they hadn't gotten to hungry while he was gone.

He walked into the kitchen and put down a couple bags of food. He turned his head to the side and looked at the clock. It said 4:10 AM.

Brian rolled his eyes. It was early. Way early. He turned and jumped backwards.

Standing right in front of his was Zetsu. Brian grabbed the spot on his chest were his heart would be and let out a gasp of air. "Zetsu! Make more noise or something please!" Brian said as he smiled happily.

The plant boy smiled back at him happily. Zetsu moved his head to the side and looked at the groceries. "Oh. I didn't know you went out." Zetsu said. Brian nodded.

"Sorry, i didn't want to wake you guys up, after all, it kinda seems like Hidan isn't feeling very good. I think he had a nightmare last night, i could hear him mumbling stuff while i was trying to go to sleep." Brian said. Zetsu turned his attention to him and nodded. "Yeah, sorry." Zetsu said. **"We heard it too. But it was much louder in the basement."**Zetsu's black half said.

Brian's eyes closed and he let out a sigh. "Is it because i made him move?" Brian asked. He looked over at Zetsu for a moment, then turned his head to the side and let out a sigh.

Zestu shook his head. "Don't worry. It's not that" Zetsu said. **_Believe us, we'll get the actual thing that did this! _**Zetsu's black half thought.

Brian turned and looked at Zetsu. "Okay... I'll believe you." Brian said. He smiled happily. He turned and walked out of the room. He returned a couple seconds later with another bag of gorceries. He turned to Zetsu. "You wouldn't mind helping me would you?" Brian asked. Zetsu shook his head and started to help Brian.

* * *

Hidan's eyes opened and he moved his head to the side. His head was pounding and his breath was ragid. He pulled himself out from under his blankets and looked around.

No one was in his room, well, no his room, but Zetsu and his room.

He scanned the room again, trying to find the plant boy who was so kind to him, but he couldn't be seen anywhere. Hidan blinked and got off the bed. He stood up and stretched, then he ran his hand through his hair.

He needed to find Kakuzu and talk to him today.

But, sadly, Hidan knew that it wasn't going to happen. It was going to be awkward enough to explain to Itachi why he had been crying.

Truth he told, he didn't want to talk to Kakuzu at all right now.

Kakuzu was an ass.

That was it.

Well.

A sexy ass-man.

A beautiful handsome sexy ass-man.

Oh crap.

Hidan was doomed.

Letting out a sigh, Hidan walked over to his clothes and put them on. He walked over to the stairs and made his way up.

He got to the hallway and stopped. Something smelled good, and Hidan wanted to know what it was.

So, naturally, he dragged his lazy ass to the kitchen.

When he got in, he noticed a couple of things. Brian was not the one who was cooking, it was Zetsu. Also, he noticed that Brian wasn't here.

Hidan walked over to Zetsu and looked down at the pan that the plant man was cooking with. Omelettes. Yummy. He looked up at Zetsu to find out that the plant man had been staring at him. Zetsu smiled. "Nice to see that you're awake. I'll get you too school in a little while, but not now." Zetsu said.

Hidan blinked. "What?" Hidan asked.

The albino man turned his head and looked at the clock it was ten in the morning. He was one and a half hours late for school. He hated this crap. He let out a sigh and walked over to the table. He slumped down into the seat and crossed his arms.

Zetsu took out a plate and slid the omelette onto it. He turned off the stove and walked over to Hidan with the plate in his hand.

He put it in front of Hidan and sat down across from him.

His smile that had been there had now been replaced with a frown. "What's wrong?" Zetsu asked.

Hidan slumped into his seat anymore.

He turned his attention to the plant boy, who was currently wearing a pink apron.

Hidan's eye brow rose. "When did you get that?" Hidan asked.

Zetsu looked down at what he was wearing.

"It was my mothers." Zetsu said casually.

Hidan let out a sigh and nodded. "Cool." He said. Zetsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah." Zetsu mumbled.

Zetsu smiled and watched Hidan as the man ate the food in front of him. Actually, he ate it like a pig. Zetsu didn't mind though, he was kinda used to having people eat weird things, people's eating habits... and stuff like that.

Hidan looked up from his plate and looked at Zetsu. The plant man seemed kinda out of it today, and Hidan wasn't sure why. Hidan knew that the plant man didn't have anything to be sad about, which was a good thing, and he was confused as to why the man had been sad.

Hidan brushed it off and turned his head.

Today was gonna suck. Both teens at the moment knew it.

Zetsu closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"So, you get ready..." Zetsu's white half began.

"**And we'll take you to school."**Zetsu's black half finished.

Hidan nodded. He got up and walked into the bathroom, grabbing his hair gel he pushed all his hair back.

After he had it the way he liked it, he walked out and into the kitchen.

To his dismay, he found that Zetsu was no longer in it.

Hidan looked around for a moment, until he heard something from behind him. Before he was able to turn around, Zetsu had pulled him down into the ground. Zetsu's hand raised up and grabbed Hidan's backpack, then they were off.

It was kinda like taking the subway, exept, a crazy cannibal man was the one that was making you go.

Once the two men were near the school, Zesu popped up out of the ground, with Hidan and Hidan's backpack in hand. Zetsu smiled and put Hidan down. Zetsu pointed at him. "Now! Don't get into any trouble, m'kay?" Zetsu asked. **"We'd rather not beat someone up today."**Zetsu's black side commented.

Secretly Zetsu was smirking. He knew he had just lied. He wanted to beat the crap out of one man, and that man's name was _Kakuzu_. And one way or another, Zetsu was going to make sure that the asshole who had made his Hidan sad, would DIE.

Zetsu watched as Hidan nodded. Zetsu smiled and leaned down. He kissed Hidan's forehead, making Hidan's mouth open, as if he was going to say something, but before he could, Zetsu had gone back into the ground again.

Hidan looked at the ground and sighed. He really didn't want to go into that building, but he really didn't have a choice now did he? After all, there was no way he was going to be able to get back home, it was so far away.

Letting out a sigh, Hidan turned and started walking to the school. After a minute he was inside the building. It must have been second break, because everyone was outside and talking amongst themselves.

Hidan had passed Itachi, who had been talking to the shark kid, the blue haired girl, and the kid with too many piercings. Hidan didn't say anything. Itachi turned his head and looked at him as he walked by.

Hidan walked into the hallway and over to his locker. He threw his stuff in and closed the locker. Some people that were in the hallway were staring at him. It must be weird for someone to be having a bad day or some shit, because even the teachers were looking at him funny. Hidan ignored it and walked back out of the hallway. The people in the office gave him a dirty look, but that was probably because he had skipped out and part of his first day, and part of his second day.

And really, that usually didn't scream good student.

None the less, it didn't bother Hidan.

Like he gave a crap what these people actually thought about him.

He dragged his feet down the hallway until he got to the door. Someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards. Hidan gasped and turned as fast as he could.

Black hair. But it wasn't Kakuzu. Thank jashin for that, but it was Itachi. Not good either. Hidan bit his bottom lip and backed up against the door. This was humilating. Hidan was smaller then Itachi. Hidan usually was smaller then everyone else. But still, Itachi was still taller then him, and he looked stronger then him as well.

Hidan closed one of his eyes and leaned up against the wall as flat as he could. Trying to make someone look over.

But for some reason, no one saw. But really, no one wanted to mess with Itachi, because they knew they wouldn't be able to live to see the next day if they did.

Hidan gulped. This was not good. His eyes trailled back up to Itachi.

The uchiha's eyes narrowed.

"Start explaining why you were ignoring me, and why you were crying the other day." The uchiha man ordered.

Hidan bit his bottom lip again. This was hard. What was he going to do. There was no way in hell he was going to tell Itachi..... No way!

* * *

StitchedRevoultion: Sorry this chapters a little shorter then the other one. Well, not a little shorter, a lot shorter, but i hope you like it! Sorry i haven't updated in so long! I've been kinda busy!

Please Review!

It makes me happy! :D


End file.
